Mi Dulce Angel
by Yuniko Miakani-chan
Summary: ¿que pasaria si tienes un monstruo en tu interior? ¿y si un angel te cuidara? NARUHINA CAPITULO FINAL ARRIBA!
1. Sorpresas!

Bien no se si les valla a gustar este fic ((inner: esperemos que si)) pero si no nada mas dejen un review y si les gusta dejen también un review

Cuando al fin tenga 3 review lo continuare, mientras pues simplemente ¡¡NO!!

((Inner: esta un poco loca así que es mejor que hagan lo que ella les dice U.Uu))

Disclaimer: ni naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen ((inner: si fueran míos ya abría matado a la puta de karin, naruto seria hokage y todos estarían casados)) son de kishimoto sensei ¡¡mi gran salvador y héroe!!

Nota: naruto y sus amigos tienen entre 18 y 19 años

Para los diálogos le pondré comillas, para los pensamientos será itálica

Nota 2: ya se que soy un asco escribiendo pero aun así espero que les guste, y si es su voluntad dejarme un consejo sobre como mejora se los agradecería mucho.

Ya dejando casi todo claro comenzamos

**MI DULCE ANGEL**

**SORPRESAS**

"_**¿Por qué**__ la vida es tan injusta conmigo?"_

Se repetía y se repetía un joven rubio de ojos zafiro y cara de aspecto juguetón y zorruno, mientras iba sentado en un avión ((inner: quien mas si no nuestro amado y querido Naruto))

"_Bien, ahora me tengo que relajar__ un poco y respirar…¡¡¿¿PERO COMO??!! Si de un día para otro me han informado de esto _

FLASHBACK

Se ve a un despreocupado Naruto y a su padre Jiraya hablar ((inner: si, Jiraya en este fic es padre de naruto))

"Y bien Jiraya ¿Qué es de lo que querías hablarme?"

"Naruto, es un difícil decisión pero he decidido que dejaremos Osaka y nos mudaremos a Tokio"

"o.o ¡¡ ¿pero porque?!!

"por falta de material para mi nuevo libro, icha icha paradise IV" ( ¬-¬ este sigue siendo igual que en la serie) ((inner: con que no se lo pegue a mi naru-kun T.T ))

"¡¡¡Yo no me voy a ir solo porque ya no hay mas chicas a quienes molestes y acoses, además yo me niego a volver a pagar las fianzas de cuando te demandan por acoso sexual!!!" ((Inner: XD)

"Bien, pero aun así empaca que mañana nos vamos a primera hora"

"¬.¬x como quieras"

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Así iba naruto lamentándose por el padre que le toco.

Después de unas horas en el avión llegaron a Tokio y el Jiraya se hospedaron en uno de eso edificios gigantescos, por que ahí seria su nuevo hogar ((inner: mientras a Jiraya no se le ocurra espiar a sus vecinas)) (Jiraya es un viejo verde ¬-¬ XD)

Ahí seria donde Naruto encontrara su destino

Fin???

Ustedes deciden si lo sigo o si de plano lo voy quitando

Además un aviso: si alguien tiene el capitulo del manga donde naruto besa a Hinata, o saben de algún sitio donde lo tengan ONEGAI díganme, vayan a mi profile y mándenme un mensaje, les estaré agradecida eternamente

Ahora si déjenme

MUCHOS REVIEWS

Se cuidan y no lo olviden

NARUHINA 4ever

sayonara


	2. ¿Sueño o Realidad?, El misterio

Bien muchas gracias por seguir apoyándome y pues muchas gracias, que bueno que les ha gustado, me gustaría pedir un disculpa a Darkangelous y es que tienes razón no hay muchos chicos en esto y cuando vi tu review casi me desmayo de la vergüenza

Bien, al final responderé sus reviews

Disfruten el capitulo 3

**MI DULCE ANGEL**

**¿SUEÑO O REALIDAD?**

Naruto estaba profundamente dormido, cuando de repente la pequeña bola de luz que lo había estado siguiendo, se convirtió en dos sombras

Después de unos momentos de silencio, una voz apagada y tímida comenzó a hablar:

"Bien, Naruto-kun es hora de que por fin nos conozcas"

"valla, si que te gusta ese chico, ¿verdad Hinata?"

"no seas ridículo yin (yin es un pequeño gato gris, compañero de Hinata y una creación mía -), yo soy solamente un ángel y mi deber es proteger y cuidar a Naruto-kun…además… las reglas prohíben que un ángel se enamore de un mortal

"que va, talvez no debas, pero eso no significa que no puedas"

"¬.¬ como quieras, pero ahora debemos entrar al sueño de Naruto-kun, no lo vayas a molestar ¿entendido, yin?"

"no te preocupes, no molestare a tu niño bonito"

Y así hinata y yin entraron al sueño de Naruto, para decirle algo muy importante

Naruto estaba en la escuela, platicando con Sakura y Shikamaru, cuando de repente todo se esfumo y el panorama se volvió por completo blanco, naruto camino sin rumbo hasta que encontró a dos sombras

La sombra mas grande, que parecía la de una chica, fue la que hablo primero:

"Saludos, Naruto-kun"

"jeje, creo que tengo un mal sueño y ustedes son producto de mi loca ((inner: y retorcida)) imaginación -

"ò.ó ¡¡¡CLARO QUE NO!! Nosotros somos reales"

"eso es, ustedes quieren hacerme pensar que son reales, para ir a el país de la felicidad para cortar feli-fresas y ser muy felices . "

"¡¡QUE NO!, ¿¿ACASO NO ENTIENDES?? Ò.Ó"

"V.VU déjalo Hinata, mañana le explicaremos"

Y así, Hinata y yin desaparecieron, cuando Naruto despertó estaba muy desconcertado, pensando que solo fue un mal sueño, cuando decidió ver la hora noto que, de nuevo, se le haría tarde para llegar a la escuela

Se cambio rápidamente, acomodo sus cosas en la mochila y se fue corriendo, en la escuela seguía pensando lo que le había pasado, decidió investigar lo que le había pasado, se levanto de su asiento y grito:

"Dattebayo"

De inmediato la vieja tsunade le aventó el borrador en la cabeza y todos sus compañeros se empezaron a reír

Cuando salio de la escuela ((inner: después de un buen castigo)) se fue directo a su casa, pero lo que no sabia era que una sombra oscura atentaba en su contra

Fin del capitulo 3

Espero que les halla gustado, en el próximo capitulo, le explicaran a Naruto lo que atenta contra el

Aquí esta la contestación a sus reviews

chica93: muchas gracias, es que no voy a abandonar mi fic porque, he visto algunas historias que son muy buenas y después de unos capítulos lo dejan

Darkangelous: discúlpame, sinceramente no sabia que era hombre ((inner: discúlpala, es que es una idiota U.U)) y muchas gracias, espero que pronto pongas tu fic para poder leerlo

My-san: pues aquí tienes el capitulo 3 y muchas gracias por la idea de lo de tsunade

dani-chan: Creo que si es cierto lo de Naruto y Hinata, muchas gracias por leer mi fic

HyUuGa-YuMi: que bien que te halla gustado, pero ya no trates asi a tu inner, ya se que a veces hablan de mas, nos meten en problemas y hasta nos sacan de nuestras casillas, pero no la golpes ((inner: tienes razón T-T)), mejor has lo que yo dale una pastilla y la dejas inconciente un buen rato ((inner: por eso padezco de mareos y desmayos ¬-¬)) seguro que te funciona

Muchas gracias a todos por leer y recuerden

DEJEN MUCHOS REVIEWS

NARUHINA 4ever

Sayonara


	3. Mi Dulce Angel Guerrero

Estaba muy aburrida en mi casa así que mejor me puse a subir este capitulo, espero que le guste

Gracias por todo su apoyo y sus review, en verdad me hacen sentir muy bien

Bueno, ya dejando de decir tanto, aquí los dejo con el capitulo numero 4

Disfrútenlo

**MI DULCE ANGEL**

**DULCE ANGEL GUERRERO**

Naruto llego corriendo, directo a su casa, el mas que nada deseaba saber si ese sueño había sido un sueño o si de verdad había visto un ángel

Pero no lo descubriría hasta que se durmiera, así que naruto decidió tomarse una píldora para dormir

En su sueño, Naruto apareció en "el país feliz" y corría por la pradera, después se puso a cortar flores y ya las famosas "feli-fresas" ((inner: ya están a la venta en la tiendita de tu esquina XD)), cuando de repente aparecen Hinata y Yin un poco avergonzados por su comportamiento un poco "infantil" para Hinata y

Algo "gay" para Yin, pero juzgar a Naruto no era su misión, cuando al fin Naruto se calmo, le empezaron a explicar de que corría peligro:

"Naruto-kun creo que ya es tiempo de contarte la verdad de porque debemos protegerte"

"bien, pues comienza"

"nosotros hemos sido enviados para combatir a los llamados caídos"

"¿y esos que son?"

"¬ explícale Yin"

"los ángeles caídos eran ángeles que disfrutaban del paraíso, pero un día decidieron empezar a hacerle atrocidades y plagas a los humanos, así que el cuarto hokage ((inner: el mero jefe del paraíso, en este fic))

Los expulso hacia el infierno, pero allá el demonio jefe orochimaru no los quiso convertir en demonios así que les dio un rango mas bajo y ellos se dedican a buscar almas y creemos que buscan la tuya"

"¿pero porque a mi?, hay miles de millones de personas aquí en Japón y en todo el mundo"

"veras naruto-kun, ellos no buscan un alma cualquiera…sino que buscan…las 9 bijus. Cuenta una leyenda que hace mas de 1000 años existieron 9 bestias poderosas, que al morir, sus ecensias se integraron en un ser humano, talvez algún antepasado tuyo tuvo al Kyuuby y su espíritu se paso a ti"

"Hinata tiene razón, pero el problema es que los black angel ya capturaron a 8 de 9 bestias y solo faltas tu"

"pero si yo corro peligro ¿Quién me va proteger"

"¡¡NOSOTROS!!"

"¬¬ no bromeen ¿Cómo un gato pequeño y un chica me van a proteger?"

"ÒÓ no nos subestimes, además yo, Hinata soy un angel y sin miedo a equivocarme una de las mejores que hay"

"Oye chico, ponte este collar y cada vez que estés en problemas empezara a brillar y hinata y yo apareceremos"

"y como de ahora en adelante te protegeremos, yin será tu consejero ((inner: ¬¬ aunque no sirva de mucho XD)) _que bien me desharé de Yin por un buen rato_ nn"

"muchas gracias yin, muchas gracias linda Hinata"

"¬.¬ no es nada _le esta coqueteando a Hinata òó grrrr"_

". bien nosotros nos vamos para dejarte descansar, Naruto-kun _¡¡KYAA!! Es tan lindo_"

"¿podría pedirles un favor?"

"_no, tonto quita compañeras ¬.¬X _claro, lo que desees, Hinata y yo te ayudaremos "

"como ustedes me van a proteger, me gustaría mucho ser su amigo y que me visitaran diario, ya saben para poder conocernos mejor _y poder ver a Hinata-chan a diario n.n_ entonces ¿Qué dicen?"

"no lo se, pregúntale a Hinata, después de todo somos compañeros"

"pues…¡¡¡SI!!"

"entonces nos vemos mañana, aquí los espero"

Así hinata y yin se despidieron de su nuevo amigo, tal vez de la amistad de Hinata y Naruto florezca algo más, algo mas que amistad, compañerismo, algo que va más allá de la vida y de la muerte, algo llamado…amor…

FIN DEL CAPITULO 4

¿Qué les pareció?

Bien pues por mi parte me gusto un poco más que los anteriores y como algunos deseaban aquí esta un poco mas de la trama, pero no crean que va ser todo, tengo un az escondido en la manga, no se dejen guiar por las apariencias, porque habrá muchos secretos ((inner: °° que discursote te hechaste, nunca te había visto tan…tan…lista)) ¡¡OYE!! Yo siempre he sido lista ((inner: ¬¬ si tu lo dices))

Espero que les haya gustado mucho y ojala que dejen muchos reviews

Recuerden

NARUHINA 4ever

Se cuidan

Sayonara


	4. Sasuke, ¿Alguien Extraño?

Bien aquí estoy un vez mas escribiendo este fic, he estado algo

Ocupada, pero como ven aquí estoy de nuevo y espero que les guste

Sin mas entretenimiento los dejo con el capitulo numero 5

**MI DULCE ANGEL**

**SASUKE, ALGUIEN EXTRAÑO**

Habían transcurrido dos largas semanas desde que Naruto conoció a Yin y a Hinata, las 2 semanas mas maravillosas para Naruto, pues había pasado muchas cosas entre el y Hinata, pero siempre el celoso de Yin los detenía y le decía a Hinata que era hora de dejar a Naruto, a lo que estos dos se negaban, pero aun así con el celoso de yin, podrían disfrutar como amigos, se podría decir que los mejores "amigos"

Naruto cada vez se sentía mas atraído hacia el angel que juro protegerlo no solo porque era muy hermosa, sino que ella era la criatura mas inocente y tierna que jamás haya conocido, al vez que también era muy graciosa y enojona, gracias a que yin la hacia enojar mucho y cada vez que eso pasaba hinata sacaba un palo y le pegaba a yin ((inner: pobrecillo, y eso que el es tan lindo 3 3)), esto seria la bella historia de amor perfecto si no fuera porque algo o alguien los vigilaba a diario y eso los había estado preocupando, pero aun así naruto continuo actuando normal por ordenes de hinata y yin

Disfrutaba la escuela también, aun con todos los problemas que debía enfrentar con los profes. Primero que nada con kakashi sensei que nunca iba y sin embargo cuando había examen eran preguntas que solo un genio podría responder, la vieja amargada de tsunade le había tomado mucho odio gracias a un incidente pasado, o mas bien muchos incidentes pasado, por ejemplo la vez de la silla y el te, en la que Shikamaru, Sakura y el habían planeado esa "pequeña" broma…

FLASH BACK…

Faltaban 15 minutos para las 10 de la maña, la vieja tsunade estaba por llegar, en eso a Naruto se le ocurre un maravilloso plan para vengarse de la vieja, de cuando le aventó el borrado y todos se rieron de el

"nadie se burla de naruto sin salir lastimado o muerto"

Entonces les dice a shikamaru y a sakura su plan maestro llamado "operación venganza" ((inner: ¬¬ que original)) y empiezan a llevarlo a cabo

Pasaron diez minutos y ya estaba listo todo, solo faltaba que la vieja cayera en la trampa, y justo a las 10:5 de la mañana llego la terrible tsunade y de inmediato se sentó en su silla, llevándose una gran sorpresa al picarse el…bueno ya saben ustedes ((inner: ósea que se pico el culo)), cayéndose, gritando y agarrándose de el dolor, pues los chicos le pusieron como unos 100 alfileres ((inner: ¿Qué de donde los sacaron? Pues no se, creo que de la manga)) de inmediato empezó a gritar y a acusar al primero que veía, después de que se calmo le quito los alfileres a su silla y se sentó, a media clase salio a atender un llamado y cundo regreso y se sentó se volvió a llevar una "buena" sorpresa, la silla estaba llena de súper pegamento y de buena suerte ya se había quedado pegada, después de despegarse de la silla ((inner: quien sabe como)) volvió a su clase y una de sus alumnas (sakura) fue y le empezó la platica

"sabe profesora, eso que hacen esta muy mal, deberían de apreciarla mas, por eso le traje este te para que se relaje un poco"

"muchas gracias Sakura, tu si que eres una buena estudiante, de las mejores"

Tsunade se tomo la taza de te de un sorbo y pronto empezó a dolerle el estomago, de inmediato corrió al baño, cuando regreso estaba con la cara pálida y mas enojada que nada

"me siento muy mal, así que mejor… ¡¡¡LARGENSE A SU CASA!!"

Todos obedecieron y se fueron, los tres amigos se fueron riendo por la cara y el enojo que tenia tsunade…

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Pero en fin, naruto seguía muy feliz, pero un nuevo alumno iba a entrar en la misma clase que naruto

Su nombre era Sasuke Uchiha, una persona muy arrogante, egoísta y el sueño de sakura, aun así eso no le importo y siguió con sus asuntos

A la hora del almuerzo naruto estaba comprando remen para poder comerlo, pero cuando se dirigía a la mesa con sus amigos, se tropezó con Sasuke accidentalmente, cayéndosele el ramen encima

"fíjate, idiota"

"hmp, tu deberías fijarte ¿o es que acaso estas ciego? Uzuratoncachi

"ere tu el que estas ciego, teme"

"hmp, mejor me voy no vale la pena discutir con una persona tan inútil y molesta como tu"

Sasuke se comenzó a alejar del lugar en el que estaba Naruto, dejándolo muerto del coraje que le provocaba esa persona tan odiosa llamado…Sasuke

Cuando naruto salio del colegio, noto que Sasuke iba caminando al otro lado de la calle, cuando de pronto su collar comenzó a parpadear, en eso salio Hinata vestida con unas botas largas, una minifalda y una blusa, todo de metal y armada con una espada y un escudo, salio a defenderlo del black angel vestido con una túnica negra que le cubría por completo la cara y armado con un arco y flechas

"diablos, Hinata esta peleando y ese tonto gato yin se debe estar escondiendo"

De la nada sale un tigre dientes de sable con una armadura y hinata se monta sobre el

"mira y aprende, niño bonito" (así le dice yin a Naruto)

Pronto comienza la pelea entre ese black angel y hinata, ambos atacan con una velocidad y ferocidad grandiosas, pronto hinata esta llena de raspones y heridas de flechas, el black angel esta exhausto y desaparece en el aire

Naruto, muy preocupado fue corriendo directamente a Hinata, para auxiliarla y ver que podía hacer

"hinata, hinata ¿estas bien?"

"claro naruto-kun estoy bien…"

Hinata cayó en los brazos de Naruto, quien la cargo y la llevo a su casa, para curarla y tratar de cuidar de ella

Yin de inmediato fue a informar de lo sucedido y dejo a hinata y Naruto solos…

FIN DEL CAPITULO 5

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y de antemano una disculpa, pero yo no se como escribir la batallas, porque como saben, yo soy nueva en esto

Nota: una cosa mas, a Samiko-chan: pues muchas gracias por tus comentarios y si pensaba describir las expresiones, pero se me hace mas fácil poner emoticon's y sobre las notas de autora pues como veras yo cuando hago esto lo hago divirtiéndome y pensando en hacer algunas cuantas bromas. Finalmente el carácter de hinata se debe a que es un angel guerrero y necesita tener más fuerza y carácter para poder combatir, además que tiene un pasado que pronto se aclarara

Y si me pase por tu foro y pues si veras que somos dos ((inner: alguna razón habrá)) y mi estado mental es muy cambiante así que por eso, pero aquí el asunto es que soy principiante y pues no tengo mucha experiencia, como lo había dicho desde un principio

_: ya se que soy un asco escribiendo pero aun así espero que les guste, y si es su voluntad dejarme un consejo sobre como mejora se los agradecería mucho._

Y la verdad yo no respondo con enojo ni nada de eso, sino que al contrario les agradezco mucho y tratare de no dejar muchas notas de autora

Una vez más gracias por calificar mi fic como "malo", y por favor sigan comentando

NARUHINA 4ever

Sayonara


	5. Algo de Nuestros pasados: 1

Bien muchas gracias por todos los comentarios pero ya los dejo con el fic y una disculpa por retrasarme en subir el capitulo

Disclaimer: ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, le pertenecen a kishimoto-sensei mi ídolo

**MI DULCE ANGEL**

**NUESTROS PASADOS 1**

Naruto corrió a toda prisa hacia su casa para poder curar a Hinata, cuando llego la acostó en su cama y comenzó a inspeccionarla. Pronto se sonrojo pues a hinata (como recuerdan) su armadura no le cubría mucho. Pero para la sorpresa de naruto, sus heridas comenzaron a sanar solas y sin ninguna necesidad de tratarlas, pronto Hinata recupero el conocimiento

"¿Qué…que…paso?" pregunto hinata aun todavía un poco fuera de si

"pues un black angel me ataco, tu y yin me defendieron y al final ese black angel se fue y te dejo muy mal herida" dijo naruto algo preocupado por hinata

"será mejor que me valla y te deje descansar"continuo naruto

"no te preocupes quien se debería ir soy yo"

"no te puedo permitir irte en ese estado, es mejor que te quedes aquí por esta noche ¿Qué te parece?" pregunto naruto algo animado

"esta bien"

Naruto y hinata se quedaron platicando hasta muy entrada la noche, hasta que surgió el tema del pasado de cada uno

"oye, hinata…tu eras antes una persona humana… ¿verdad?"

"si… ¿Por qué lo preguntas naru-kun?" (nota: así le dice hinata a naruto de cariño)

"pues por que nunca lo has mencionado y…me da curiosidad saberlo" dijo naruto algo apenado por la pregunta

Hinata dudo un poco, movió lentamente de un lado a otro la cabeza y por fin dijo un poco animada "esta bien, pero tu me tendrás que decir también tu pasado"

"este bien… ¿por donde comienzo?

"pues cuando tenia unos seis años, recuerdo que mi padre era un científico, que trabajaba para una empresa muy grande y estaba a punto de hacer unos importantes descubrimientos, aun así el nos cuidaba a mi y a mí madre y nos divertíamos mucho los tres juntos…pero un día de invierno en el que había estado nevando tanto, que cancelaron las clases por una semana, estaba muy aburrido en mi casa viendo la televisión y mis padres decidieron que iríamos a el parque, para distraernos un rato y así fue nos fuimos a el parque en el auto, pero por alguna razón le dije a mis padres que necesitaba ir al baño, los dos me dijeron que no fuera, que espera hasta la casa, pero yo no los escuche y decidí ir solo a una tienda cercana.

Cuando estaba apunto de cruzar la calle, escuche un disparo que se oía muy cercano, algo dentro de mi me ordeno voltear a ver que era lo que había pasado…cuando me di la vuelta vi como había un hombre con una pistola y estaba parado justo en frente de mi padre, que callo al suelo, lleno de sangre y aparentemente muerto, el tipo que le había disparado a mi querido padre se hecho a correr.

En ese instante no dude ni un segundo y fui corriendo hacia donde se encontraba mi madre, la mire a la cara un segundo y me eche a llorar junto con ella, ese día fue uno de los mas dolorosos de mi vida. Después de eso pasaron unos seis años y mi madre se enamoro y se caso con el pervertido de Jiraiya, pero la felicidad solo duro un año con el, pues al cabo de ese tiempo mi madre murió en un accidente automovilístico y me tuve que quedar con Jiraiya y ahora estoy aquí, en Tokio y pues bueno el resto ya lo sabes"

"gomenasai naruto-kun,, yo no sabia que te habían pasado tantas cosas malas, pero por cierta parte te entiendo, pues yo pase algo parecido a tu historia"

"no te preocupes, pero cuéntame sobre ti y tu pasado…

------------------------------ FIN DEL CAPITULO 6 ------------------------------

Espero que les haya gustado y espero que no me maten por haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero "alguien" secuestro mi computadora ((inner: además estaba ocupada en la escuela y mis tareas )) y con respecto a que me consiga alguien que me corrija mis errores esta bien, pero si yo sola no puedo mejorar el fic, en verdad no podría seguir escribiendo, por que tengo que mejorar y subir la calidad yo sola, para seguir escribiendo cada vez mejor mi fic, pero gracia de todos modos por la critica, que en verdad me ha ayudado mucho, ojala y sigan comentando

No se si podré subir el capitulo pronto, pero tengan por seguro que lo haré cuando menos se lo esperen, ya lo verán

Me despido y les pido un grandísimo favor…REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, gracias y recuerden

NARUHINA 4ever

Sayonara


	6. Algo de Nuestros Pasados:2

**MI DULCE ANGEL**

**NUESTROS PAS****A****DOS 2da PARTE**

Gomenasai Naruto-kun, yo no sabía que te habían pasado tantas cosas malas, pero por cierta parte te entiendo, pues yo pase algo parecido a tu historia"

"no te preocupes, pero cuéntame sobre ti y tu pasado…

"pues de mi no hay mucho que contar, mejor hablemos de otra cosa ¿sí? Naruto" dijo Hinata suplicantemente

"no Hinata, yo te conté mi pasado, ahora es tu turno, si no me molestare mucho contigo"

"está bien, es que eso no me gusta recordarlo pero hare un esfuerzo"

Hinata cerró los ojos un momento y después comenzó a relatar…

"esto fue hace muchos años, no sé exactamente cuántos…me parece que fue en el año de 1815, yo nací aquí en Japón, pero mi familia, los Hyuuga, decidieron mudarse a Inglaterra, ahí fue donde conocí a un joven muy atractivo, rubio, era muy parecido a ti, hasta en la forma de ser solo por un pequeño detalle, el tenia los ojos verdes

No recuerdo su nombre, pero lo que sí recuerdo muy bien es que nos enamoramos muy profundamente uno del otro, nuestro amor era muy grande y planeábamos casarnos, pero por culpa de mi padre y de mi maldita familia no nos fue posible cumplir nuestro sueño, así que decidimos escaparnos. Planeamos irnos a la media noche.

Cuando todos estuvieron dormidos en mi casa me marche y me dirigí hacia el puente en donde acordamos encontrarnos para partir en el tren, pero cuando llego mi enamorado al puente me dijo que no me amaba tanto como para irse conmigo, que prefería encontrarse otra mujer para casarse y que solo había jugado conmigo.

Yo estaba muy desolada y triste, así que en mi descuido un auto me atropello y me dejo muy herida, pasaron días, semanas incluso meses y yo fallecí sola, en un hospital comunitario, pues mi padre se sintió muy deshonrado por mi intento de escapar, jamás…jamás olvide…a esa…a esa persona que tanto daño me hizo"

Hinata comenzó a llorar desesperadamente sobre el pecho de Naruto, este solo le decía que no llorara y le acariciaba el cabello muy cariñosa y suavemente, al final los dos se quedaron dormidos juntos sobre un sofá, muy abrazados

Descansen muy bien pues mañana será un día muy bello y lindo para los dos, un día lleno de NaruHina , un **DIA EN EL PARQUE**…

----------------------------FIN DEL CAPITULO 7------------------------

Espero que le haya gustado mucho este capítulo, pero estoy muy desanimada por que muchos no comentaron en el capitulo anterior así que si no continuare el fic si no tengo por lo menos 45 reviews, así que si quieren más de "MI DULCE ANGEL" deben de dejar muchos reviews

NARUHINA 4ever

Sayonara


	7. Un Dia en el Parque!

MI DULCE ANGEL

UN DIA EN EL PARQUE DE DIVERSIONES

ESPECIAL NARUHINA

"buenos días Hinata-chan ¿Cómo dormiste ayer?"

"muy bien, Naru-kun" dijo Hinata un con un poco de sueño aun ((inner: dime si te duermes a la 1:00 a.m y te despiertas a las siete ¿Cómo no vas a tener sueño? ¬¬))

"Oh, tienes algo en la mejilla, déjame quitártelo" Naruto se acerco peligrosamente a Hinata

"eh…em…este…Naruto…yo no…creo que ten…tenga nada" murmuro Hinata muy nerviosamente

En el justo momento en el que los dos iban a unir sus labios, llego el inoportuno Yin (inner: siempre arruina esos momentos románticos, gato tonto ¬¬)) sorprendiendo a nuestros dos pilluelos enamorados, dejándolos muy sonrojados

"¿Qué estaban haciendo?"

"nada" contestaron los chicos al unisonó

Después de un rato (ya que se había ido Yin) comenzaron a charlar…

"¿aun te sientes mal por la plática de anoche?...no debí haberte obligado a decirme, pero soy un cabezotas…lo siento mucho, si pudiera hacer algo para hacerte sentir mejor, por favor dímelo" comento Naruto con un poco de culpa

"no te preocupes, pero puedes hacer algo para hacerme feliz…déjame contarte…"

Después de un rato los dos sonrieron y fueron a la sala donde estaba Yin muy recostado en un sillón, Naruto se sentó junto a él, pero Yin se puso a la defensiva y puso guardia pues se le hacía raro que Naruto le comenzara a hablar así como así, no se llevaban muy bien (si recuerdan ellos dos no se llevan bien por los celos de Yin) pero Naruto rompió el silencio y comenzó a charlar y decir muchas cosas sobre diversos temas

Al cabo de un rato Yin estaba tan metido en la conversación que sin darse cuenta lo metieron en un saco y lo encerraron en un cuarto.

"Muchas gracias Naruto-kun, ahora si podre librarme de Yin por un buen rato"

"si que bien, pero tengo una idea…¿Qué te parece si nos vamos al parque de diversiones a jugar un rato?"

"Me parece una buena idea"

"pero… ¿no te puedes transformar en una persona de carne y hueso por un rato? Es que me daría mucha pena si me vieran hablando solo"

"claro, no hay problema en ello, pero no tengo nada que ponerme" comento Hinata muy apenada

"en eso no hay problema, si quieres ve al cuarto de Jiraiya y busca un poco de ropa, seguro encontraras algo de tu talla"

"Na…Naruto ¿acaso Jiraiya-san en un…un…?"

"¿travesti? No claro que no solo es que es un pervertido y siempre le roba la ropa a las chicas o luego se va a espiar a las vecinas, pero no tiene esa costumbre…bueno que yo sepa no"

"¿no crees que me espié mientras me baño?, si dices que es un pervertido tal vez quiera espiarme" dijo Hinata un poco preocupada ((inner¿Quién no va estar preocupada si en el mismo apartamento en el que tu estas también hay un maldito y sucio pervertido? Y para joder mas es un viejo de unos 50 años y un veterano en su materia: la perversión))

"no te preocupes, Hina-chan yo vigilare que no te espié"

"gracias Naru-kun, eres muy lindo" y le dedico una tímida pero tierna sonrisa

"apúrate, que se nos hace tarde" dijo Naruto levemente sonrojado

Hinata fue corriendo al cuarto de Jiraiya para buscar algo de ropa, quería algo bonito que dejara a Naruto muy sorprendido y asombrado, que al verla se quedara petrificado y tal vez así la besara y por fin se declararan sus sentimientos

"pe…pero que cosas pienso…so…solo somos amigos, además…yo…yo lo tengo prohibido _pero aun así no puedo evitar estos sentimientos_"

Hinata encontró algo que la dejo asombrada y decido ponérselo, al fin y al cabo ¿Qué perdía?, bueno tal vez se iba a sentir un poco apenada con Naruto usando eso pero en verdad valía la pena arriesgarse ((inner: lo que hace el amor))

Entro rápido al baño para salir lo antes posible, en verdad quería que su amado Naruto la viera

Pero alguien la estaba observado, alguien malo, alguien con una mente muy obscura, alguien llamado…

"Jiraiya ¿Qué es lo que haces espiando a Hinata-chan?"

"¿Qué?, acaso… ¿ella es tu novia? Pues es muy linda, cuando te canses de ella, me la presentas ¿no te importaría, verdad?"

"eres un maldito viejo verde, ella no te querría salir contigo ni aun que le pagaran, no se porque mi mama se caso contigo eres un rabo verde" le grito Naruto a Jiraiya muy enojado

"no tenias que ser tan duro conmigo, pero… ¿acaso no te gustaría espiar?, digo, es muy bonita y debe tener un súper cuerpazo y…" Jiraiya paró en seco pues, Naruto, le dio un golpe en la cara que hasta lo dejo noqueado

"maldito viejo verde, para que aprendas a respetar a las damas"

((Inner¿acaso Hinata no escucho nada de la discusión?))

Cinco minuto después Hinata salió del baño con un vestido color crema con una abertura en la parte de arriba en forma de "v" y se alcanzaba ver muy poca parte de sus pechos, calzaba unas sandalias blancas y su largo cabello está sujeto por una cinta blanca a modo de diadema ((como Sakura)) Hinata estaba apenada y no sabía que decirle a Naruto, que estaba técnicamente babeando como perrito en verano, pues ese vestido resaltaba los atributos de Hinata, hasta que una voz la saco de su trance

"sugoi! Hola linda querrías salir conmigo y pasar un velada de ensueño" le dijo Jiraiya a Hinata descaradamente con un tono un tanto pervertido

"Jiraiya maldito viejo rabo verde y pervertido te dije que no acosaras a MI Hinata-chan" Naruto estaba que echaba humo por la cabeza de lo enojado que estaba

"déjeme en paz" y esta vez fue Hinata la que le dio el golpe de gracia y lo dejo ahí tirado sangrando de la nariz

"vaya Hinata si que golpeas fuerte y…así te ves…muy bonita"

"gracias Naruto ¿nos vamos ya?"

"si, vámonos"

Los dos se fueron al parque de diversiones y fueron de las primeras personas en entrar, se subieron a la rueda de la fortuna, a las sillas voladoras, a las atracciones y juegos más divertidos de todo el parque, al principio Hinata no quería subirse a esos juegos pues decía que podía morir estando tan alto, pero Naruto la convenció de que esos juegos eran muy seguros, se subieron y ahora el que no quería subirse era Naruto, pues Hinata le habían encantado esos juegos tan rápidos y fuertes y no quería bajarse de ellos, Naruto termino llorando como un niño pequeño, pues ya no quería subirse por quinta vez al bate-caras, el juego más rápido y terrorífico de todos.

Después de casi sacar a la fuerza a Hinata de ese espeluznante jugo decidieron meterse a la "casa de los gritos" cuando entraron vieron que no había nadie más ahí, solo ellos dos

Se subieron a un pequeño auto que los llevaría por el recorrido por la casa y al principio Naruto estaba algo nervioso por lo habría ahí adentro pero después de 2 minutos se tranquilizo, pero Hinata estaba que se moría del miedo así que se abrazo de Naruto y este aprovecho la situación y disfruto el momento

En fin después de todo eso se divirtieron mucho, tanto que se olvidaron del tiempo y el espacio y cuando se dieron cuenta ya eran las 5:30 y faltaban menos de treinta minutos para que cerraran el parque así no desperdiciaron tiempo y se subieron al carrusel

Mientras daban vueltas en el carrusel estuvieron a punto de besarse, se podría decir que un suave rose de labios ((inner: casi un beso)) pero inoportunamente el juego se detuvo de pronto, se había descompuesto

Decidieron bajarse de ahí e ir al último juego: la montaña rusa

Un chico muy parecido a Sasuke estaba unos asientos atrás de ellos, cuando de pronto en la cima de la montaña el auto se detuvo y de la nada vieron surgir al black angel que los había atacado hace unos días, Hinata rápidamente se transformo y saco su espada para poder luchar

Naruto miro hacia atrás y vio que el chico que estaba ahí antes ya no se encontraba

Hinata le dijo muy seriamente a Naruto…

"Naruto, escapa y no mires atrás pase lo que pase déjame pelear"

"pero Hinata yo quiero ayudarte, no puedes pelear sola" le grito Naruto con desesperación

"Tal vez…tal vez tengas razón, pero…pero no dejare que lastimen a la persona que más quiero en el mundo: a ti"

Naruto no supo que decir, así que solo se fue un poco lejos sin dejar de ver la pelea del black angel y Hinata, pero de repente el black angel se fue dejando a Hinata muy preocupada por las palabras que le dijo…

"_Matare a tu amado Naruto, de la forma más cruel posible"_ era lo que se repetía una y otra vez en la cabeza de Hinata

Hinata no le quiso contar a Naruto, pues pensó que lo alarmaría demasiado, así que decidió que ella también iría al colegio para poder cuidar a Naruto de cualquier enemigo

--------------FIN DEL CAPITULO------------------------

¿Qué les pareció¿les gusto?

NARUHINA 4ever

Sayonara

Dejen reviews


	8. Mi primer dia en tu colegio

**MI DULCE ANGEL**

**MI PRIMER DIA EN TU COLEGIO**

Después de la ardua batalla, Hinata y Naruto regresaron a casa, donde Yin aun seguía encerrado, pero a los chicos no les importo es mas se podría decir que si Hinata no tuviera que reportar nada, Yin se hubiera quedado ahí por siempre, pero como tiene que hacer reportes lo tiene que mandar a el

Cambiando de tema, Hinata tenía que hablar con Naruto sobre el asunto que le inquietaba, pues no lo podía dejar solo a merced de su atacante, en verdad que si le pasara algo ella misma no aguantaría el dolor, así que hablo con Naruto…

"Naruto-kun… ¿podemos hablar?" comento Hinata un poco nerviosa

"claro Hinata¿sobre qué me querías hablar?" le contesto Naruto un poco extrañado

"es que ahora que ese Black Angel nos ataco pienso que lo más apropiado seria que te acompañara a todos los lugares a los que tu vas y claro que puedo hacerlo, pero pienso que sería muy educativo que yo fuera humana y asistiera como a tu al colegio ¿Qué te parece la idea?"

Naruto tardo en contestar, pues eso no sería una mala idea y además tal vez así por fin le podría confesar lo que sentía por ella.

Hinata pensó que tal vez Naruto le diría que no y que mejor lo vigilara convertida en un angel, pero una voz la saco de sus dudas…

"me parece una gran idea, así podremos estar juntos más tiempo" dijo Naruto muy feliz y con una sonrisa tan linda que hizo que a Hinata se le pusiera la cara muy roja

"bien, me alegra que te haya gustado la idea" le comento Hinata al rubio, un poco más tranquila y menos ruborizada

"entonces vayámonos a dormir, porque si no nos quedaremos dormidos y llegaremos tarde a la clase de la vieja Tsunade" dijo Naruto algo fastidiado por la idea

"entonces…buenas noches Naruto-kun"

"buenas noches, Hina-chan"

Los dos se fueron a la cama, pero no durmieron juntos ((inner¿Qué creían que iba a poner un lemon ¡¡¡no, claro que no!! Yo no soy tan mal pensada para hacer eso VV)) (¬¬ esa de que no eres una mal pensada ni tú te la crees, inner-baka-chan) los dos durmieron como angelitos, hasta…

--------------------------A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE...-----------------------------

Naruto estaba muy cansado por dormirse tan tarde, pero aun así era muy temprano cuando se levanto

Decidió ir a la cocina para poder desayunar algo, aunque sea cereal, pero cuando ya estaba a punto de entrar a la cocina se escucho un ruido proveniente de ahí

Naruto pensó que tal vez sería un ladrón y fue caminando muy sigilosamente hacia la cocina, se escondió detrás del refrigerador, cuando de pronto escucho dos voces que platicaban…

"Hinata…¡¡¡sabes muy bien que no debes de hacer eso!!" regañaba un tanto molesto Yin a Hinata por lo que habia pasado el día anterior

"vamos, era solo una pequeña broma, además quería pasar un rato con Naruto-kun" contesto con un poco de timidez la Hyuuga

"Naruto-kun, Naruto-kun… ¡¡¿Qué acaso no ves que es un idiota?!! El es el que te mete ideas en la cabeza, el te dice que hagas cosas y el te dijo que me hicieras esa broma" ahora Yin sí que estaba muy molesto por la mención de Naruto

"¡¡Claro que no, el es una buena persona!! El no me estuvo metiendo ideas en la cabeza ni me dijo lo de la broma, es mas yo fui la de la idea de meterte a un saco, a el no le eches la culpa" contesto también molesta la peli-azulada

"además el nunca haría algo así…de eso…estoy…estoy segura…"dijo ahora Hinata pero con unas cuantas lagrimas en los ojos

Yin ante la respuesta de Hinata mejor se fue, ahí fue cuando Naruto entro en acción con Hinata, diciéndole algo para que no siguiera llorando…

"Hina-chan ¿estás bien¿Por qué lloras?" pregunto el rubio muy despacio y tiernamente haciéndose el que no habia escuchado nada

"Si Naruto, estoy bien…es que Yin-chan me regaño por lo que le hicimos ayer, pero ya estaré bien" contesto Hinata un poco más tranquila

"Sabes el no debería de regañarte así…además de que el también debió haber hecho alguna travesura alguna vez ¿no te parece?"

"si, pero de todos modos no debí hacerlo… ¿podrías hacerme un favor Naruto-kun?" comento la oji-perla en tono de suplica

"si claro¿pero qué tipo de favor?" contesto algo dudoso Naruto

"necesito que te apresures en prepararte para ir al colegio, es que quiero llegar temprano"

"bien ya voy, pero tú también apresúrate"

-------------------------10 minutos después…-----------------------------

Naruto ya estaba a punto de estar listo, más bien solo le faltaba desayunar, así que fue a la cocina y se encontró con que la linda Hinata tenía algo empacado en un pequeño bolso azul

Al Uzumaki le sorprendió que Hinata supiera cocinar ((inner: ¬¬ que grosero, todas las chicas por naturaleza sabemos cocinar)) estaba pensando cosas como _que linda es Hinata, me encantaría decirle lo que siento_y otros pensamientos más que lo dejaron en su mundo, hasta que una tierna y dulce voz lo saco de sus pensamientos…

"Naruto ¿ya nos vamos al colegio?"

"claro, vámonos"

Cuando llegaron al "Instituto Sunagakure" (así se llama su colegio) la vieja Tsunade los reprendió por llegar tarde, pero después todo fue normal

A la hora del descanso Naruto presento a Hinata con sus amigos, Sakura se puso un poco celosa de que la peli-azul fuera más inteligente que ella, pero solo por eso, pues ya tenía un novio, alguien que Naruto odiaba más que Yin y Jiraiya juntos, el novio de Sakura era…Sasuke Uchiha

Pero a pesar de eso se la pasaron muy bien todo el día, cuando salieron del colegio Naruto llevo a Hinata a tomar un helado y después pasaron al parque pues Naruto tenía algo que confesar…

"Hinata, tengo algo que decirte" dijo un poco nervioso el oji-azul

"cuéntame Naruto"

"es que desde que te conocí tu me gustaste y…quería saber…si tu…si tu quisieras... ¡¡quisieras ser mi novia!!" grito el rubio lo que hizo que Hinata se sonrojara como un tomate maduro

Ahora solo era de esperar la respuesta por parte de la linda y tímida Hyuuga…

"claro, me encantaría ser tu novia Naruto-kun"

Naruto se sintió muy feliz de haberle hecho esa confesión a Hinata, ahora él se estaba acercando peligrosamente hacia la cara de su amada, a lo que está también correspondía

Sus caras estaban tan cerca, cuando…

-------------------------Fin del capítulo 8---------------------------

No me vayan a matar por dejarlos así, pero es que si no no van a querer leer mi próximo capitulo TTTTTTTT

Les tengo una encuesta, aquí les va:

¿Crees que Sasuke es el Black Angel?

Contesten y dejen comentarios

NaruHina 4ever

Sayonara

P.D.: es muy fácil solo presiona a mi amiguito de abajo que dice

"Go"


	9. Irreal, un Doloroso Engaño

MI DULCE ANGEL

IRREAL

Cada vez ellos dos estaban tan cerca, podían sentir el aliento del otro en su cara

Naruto podía sentir el suave pero relajante aroma a jazmines emanando de los brillantes y azulados cabellos de su amada Hinata

La oji-perla no dejaba de sentirse nerviosa, por una parte porque estaba a punto de besarse con su amado rubio y por otra porque sentía como el dulce aroma masculino de Naruto la hacía sentir mil y un emociones dentro de su corazón

Sus labios estaban a punto de juntarse en un dulce beso,…pero de pronto y de la nada salió Yin y los sorprendió, haciendo que de de la cara de nuestros dos enamorados naciera un gran sonrojo ((inner: MIERDA!! ÒÓXx ¡¡Maldito Yin!! Otra vez lo arruino))

El pequeño Yin hizo una cara de inocente que en verdad se veía muy lindo, pero, con gran malicia pregunto:

-¿los interrumpo? Porque…estaban haciendo algo importante… ¿o no?-

Naruto esta vez estaba muy enojado, si no hubiera sido por Hinata lo más seguro era que Yin hubiera salido muy herido

Después de unos minutos y de que Yin se fuera los dos comenzaron a platicar sobre cosas sin mucha importancia

Después de un rato, ambos regresaron a casa y se fueron a dormir para poder levantarse temprano al día siguiente. Ambos estaban ansiosos por decirles a sus amigos sobre su relación, aunque Sakura sospechaba desde un principio que los dos se gustaban

Se levantaron temprano y Hinata preparo el desayuno para el Kitsune y se fueron a la escuela

Cuando llegaron al colegio les dijeron a todos sus amigos de su noviazgo, ninguno se sorprendió de ello, pues pensaron que solo sería cuestión de tiempo para que eso pasara

En fin, todos estaban muy contentos por esa nueva relación pasaron todas las clases y al fin llego la hora del almuerzo.

Naruto y Hinata almorzaron juntos y justo después de terminar se vino uno de esos momentos de los más románticos

Ambos se dirigieron una tierna mirada llena de cariño y amor, estaban dispuestos a besarse en ese justo momento, sus labios estaban muy cerca a punto de tocarse y consumirse en un beso lleno amor y pasión, cuando… aparece Shikamaru y los asusto tanto que casi se desmayan…

"¿los interrumpo?" pregunto el Nara muy tranquilo

"¡¡MIERDA SHIKAMARU¡¿Acaso no vez lo que estábamos haciendo?!" grito enojado el rubio

"la verdad…no"

"Siento que te mato Shikamaru" dijo aun más molesto el Kitsune, que hacia un gran esfuerzo por no sacar el kyuubi

"ya Naruto, estoy segura que no era la intención de Shikamaru-san el interrumpirnos" dijo la morena para tratar de calmar a su novio

"si Naruto, hazle caso a Hinata"

"está bien"

La semana iba pasando y en todo ese tiempo nuestros dos enamorados no se habían podido besar, parecía como si todos conspiraran en su contra hasta la vieja Tsunade en aquella ocasión…

FLASHBACK

Era uno de esos hermosos días en los que el sol brilla, los pajarillos cantan y todos comían las feli-fresas silvestres que estaban en el bosque encantado de los duendes mágicos y… ((Inner¡¡ay¡¡Ya cállate!! Tú siempre con tus estupideces de que el sol brilla y todos se toman de las manos y cantan pluma pluma gay a la luz de la fogata y además lo de tus feli-fresas es algo muy idiota)) (pero para quien quiera, las feli-fresas ya están a la venta ¡corre por que se acaban!) ((Inner: ¬¬ esta sí que está loca -.-UU, mejor continuemos)) En fin todos estaban de muy buen humor y hasta algo románticos.

Se habia acabado la clase de Kurenai sensei y parecía que la vieja de Tsunade no iba a dar ese día, así que nuestros dos enamorados no desaprovecharon para darse un lindo tiempo para su relación, es decir, para poder darse un lindo beso

Sus caras estaban muy cerca la una de la otra, cuando se escucho una voz proveniente de la puerta, los dos chicos voltearon a ver, muy despacio solo para descubrir que era la vieja Tsunade que dio un grito al cielo cuando los vio en esa pose tan intima

Estaba más que molesta, se podría decir que estaba que sacaba humo de las orejas, parecía un ogro con problemas para ir al baño ((inner: ja ja ja, esa estuvo buena XD)) el ogro, digo Tsunade empezó a hablar, pero su voz se escuchaba diferente, se escuchaba como si fuera un…un…demonio…

"señor, señorita hagan el favor de salir de este salón"

"cla…claro…se…señora" contestaron Naruto y Hinata muy asustados, a la vez que salían de la clase

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

En fin, eso ya habia pasado, ahora Naruto tenía que idear un plan para poder besar a su dulce novia Hinata y tendría que pedirle un consejo a Shikamaru…

"y bien… ¿eso es todo?" pregunto el Nara con un tono un tanto aburrido

"si, si…entonces… ¿si me ayudaras, Shikamaru?"

"es problemático, pero lo hare…primero debes de reunirte con ella cuando terminen las clases, en un lugar alejado, pero recuerda que debe de ser un lugar un tanto bonito para que se cree un ambiente propicio para la situación y recuerda que debes de llevar un regalo para ella como unos chocolates o un ramo de flores y debes de decirle palabras dulces y románticas, ya sabes, el tipo de cosas problemáticas que a las chicas les gusta escuchar y justo cuando sientas que es el momento preciso la tomas entre tus brazos y la besas…así de fácil"

"bien, bien" contesto Naruto tomando nota de lo que decía Shikamaru

-----------------------AL DIA SIGUIENTE------------------------

Naruto habia hecho todo lo que Shikamaru le habia dicho y Hinata estaba punto de llegar al lugar de la cita, cuando de pronto salió Sakura que

Estaba por ahí paseando y se le hizo raro ver a su amigo ahí así que decidió ir a investigar que estaba haciendo

"Naruto ¿Qué haces?"

"nada, estoy esperando a Hinata para darle una linda sorpresa" dijo el oji-azul con mucho entusiasmo

"a que bien, pero… ¿puedo decirte algo?" le pregunto algo dudosa la Haruno

"claro, para eso están los amigos…"

"eso mismo quiero hablarte…lo que pasa es que cuando me besaba con Sasuke, cuando lo abrazaba, cuando estaba con él, no estaba más que pensando en alguien más, en alguien que pensé que solo lo quería como un amigo, pensaba…en…en ti…"

Naruto se quedo como estatua al escuchar la declaración que Sakura le habia hecho.

Sus ojos parecían platos de le sorpresa que le habia causado esa noticia, pero en ese justo momento sintió como Sakura iba acercando su cara hacia la de el, mientras una sombra miraba desde alguno arbustos un tanto alejados

"eres un maldito, si Hinata se entera te matare con mis propias garras" dijo la misteriosa sombra, mientras corría para encontrar a su ama

-------------------------------MIENTRAS CON HINATA-------------------------

"_me pregunto para qué Naru-kun me dijo que nos reuniéramos aquí"_ se decía la Hyuuga

_ "será mejor ir, tal vez me tiene una sorpresa"_ entonces la pequeña chica de cabellos azabaches comenzó a correr para encontrarse con su amado rubio

Pero en su camino choco con una pequeña cosa que estaba ahí tirada, cuando estaba tirada en el piso, se dio cuenta de que la cosa con la que habia chocado era el mismo gato Yin-chan, y le pregunto qué hacía en ese lugar…

"¿Yin-chan que haces por aquí?" le pregunto algo desconcertada la chica, a lo que Yin solo le respondió con un simple "nada"

"bien te dejo porque tengo que encontrarme con Naruto para comer los dos juntos" la chica se sorprendió cuando Yin le dijo que no fuera, pero no le dio la mayor importancia y de nuevo comenzó a correr

Cuál fue su sorpresa cuando se encontró a su amado Naruto-kun besándose con la que creía era su amiga, sentía que su corazón se destrozaba y se hacía pequeños pedazos puntiagudos que sentía que atravesarían su pecho, sentía como de sus orbes color plata nacían unas gruesas y pesadas lagrimas, pero aun así se quedo a observar detrás de un arbusto

Vio como cada vez Sakura se perdía mas y mas en los labios de su amado y como el también estaba muy entregado en ese beso

Naruto pensó que era a Hinata a la que besaba, pero después se dio cuenta de que a quien estaba en realidad besando era a Sakura, Naruto se despego de ella y la abrazo, le dijo que su corazón le pertenecía Hinata y que así seria por siempre, pero Hinata lo interpreto mal y no pudo evitar sacar un suspiro, con el cual Naruto se dio cuenta de su presencia.

Hinata veía que Naruto se aproximaba a ella y no supo qué hacer más que correr y llorar inconsolable hacia aquel parque cercano en donde él le habia declarado su amor, para poder llorar bajo un árbol de almendros…

-------------------------FIN DEL CAPITULO-------------------------

¿Qué les pareció esta capi? A mí en verdad no me gusto haber escrito lo del beso de Naruto y Sakura, pero era algo para que la historia más adelante tuviera muchas sorpresas, no les recomiendo que se fíen mucho de mí, pues tengo muchas cartas bajo la manga y lo que menos se esperan es lo que va a pasar, pero esto y más en el siguiente capitulo


	10. Verdadera Sorpresa No esperada

MI DULCE ANGEL

UNA VERDADERA SORPRESA

Naruto corría para alcanzar a Hinata y poder explicarle lo que habia sucedido hace unos minutos, cuando se encontró a Yin que lo detuvo y le dijo…

"eres un desgraciado, sabias que a Hinata ya le habían roto el corazón y aun así no te importo y volviste a herirla…te matare" dijo muy molesto el pequeño acompañante de Hinata mientras trataba de convertirse en el tigre ya antes visto, pero antes de que Yin pudiera hacer algo, Naruto lo golpeo en la cabeza y lo dejo inconsciente en el piso.

"no tengo tiempo para pelear contigo, necesito encontrar a Hinata para aclararle las cosas que vio" dijo Naruto molesto y se apresuro a buscar a su amado angel

-------------------------MIENTRAS CON HINATA…--------------------

La dulce y tierna angel guerrera lloraba muy triste y desesperadamente sobre aquel árbol que alguna vez habia sido testigo de su amor. Sentía que toda la alegría que alguna vez su corazón habia albergado, ahora se habia desvanecido.

No tenía fuerzas para nada, sentía como su corazón se destruía pedazo a pedazo, sentía unas ganas de volver al lugar de donde vino, se sentía realmente inútil, puesto que desde un principio Yin le habia advertido que ese chico al que debían proteger se parecía a su amor de antaño, aquel que la hizo sufrir y fue la causa de su muerte.

FLASH BACK

Aquel lugar era muy hermoso parecía el campo, pues todo era verde, no habia ninguna casa o edificio alrededor, se podía oler el suave olor de las flores. Pero entre tanta paz se podía ver dos figuras conversando…

"veras, Hinata la nueva misión que nos dio Yondaime-sama es que vigilemos al último de los bijus, para evitar que los Black angel se lleven a la legendaria bestia kyuubi, pero…tengo que advertirte algo…el chico al que vigilaremos se parece a…a este…se parece a William ((inner: el novio antiguo de Hinata)), pero si quieres podemos decirle al Hokage que no podemos aceptar la misión que nos ha encargado, por favor Hinata sé que esto no te hará bien, rechaza la misión" dijo preocupado el pequeño minino a su ama, que apaciblemente le contesto con un…

"no importa Yin-chan, una misión es una misión y no podemos fallarle a Hokage- sama"

"está bien" dijo el pequeño gato, aun sin creerse la respuesta de Hinata

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

"Debí de hacerle caso a Yin y rechazar la misión, pero tenía que cumplir mi deber…en verdad que fui muy tonta en caer en todo esto de nuevo, en verdad…de verdad yo…yo creí…creí que…esta vez sería diferente…que no saldría herida como aquella vez, pero…me equivoque y me volvieron a herir" susurro Hinata para después seguir llorando más fuerte y con mas desesperación.

Ella creía que no habia nadie más allí pero, como alguna vez lo hizo Hinata, su amado estaba viéndola desde los arbustos y estaba a punto de llorar por lo que le habia hecho a Hinata. En verdad que se sentía culpable por lo ocurrido, así que sin duda alguna y sigilosamente se dirigió a Hinata y sin siquiera pensar la abrazo por detrás con mucha dulzura.

Hinata por su parte estaba muy sorprendida por la repentina acción del rubio así que volteo a verlo y su mirada se encontró con el poseedor del kyuubi pero en vez de encontrarse con una mirada arrogante y tenebrosa, se encontró con un par de ojos zafiros brillantes que estaban derramando gruesas lágrimas y en sus ojos se podía apreciar toda la tristeza y el arrepentimiento que Naruto tenía en su interior.

Hinata no pudo evitar sonrojarse ferozmente por la cercanía de sus caras, pero aun así ese encuentro le resultaba totalmente sorprendente y tal vez un tanto confuso, ya que pensó que Naruto se quedaría con Sakura pues los vio besarse muy apasionadamente, pero en vez de eso fue a por ella y ahora trataba de consolarla.

En verdad era muy confuso para la oji-perla todo esto, primero el encuentro, el beso, la preocupación de Naruto por ella, se sentía tan confundida por este juego tan enredado.

Un silencio incomodo se creó entre los dos jóvenes, así que Hinata decidió romperlo con una pregunta que tal vez la sacaría de sus dudas con respecto a su amado de cabellos rubios…

"dime, Naru-kun¿Porqué…porqué… besaste a…Sakura-san?" susurro la guerrera de cabellos azabaches

"discúlpame Hinata, me deje llevar por el momento…yo te quería dar una sorpresa, pero… termine dándote una traición…yo te amo a ti y mi corazón siempre te pertenecerá, de eso no dudes ni un solo segundo"

La chica se quedo muy sorprendida ante aquella respuesta, sus ojos estaban muy abiertos. Si antes se sentía muy confundida, ahora estaba completamente fuera de sí misma.

No pudieron hacer nada más ya que una sombra se acercaba, cuál fue su sorpresa cuando vieron que era Sasuke el que avanzaba hacia ellos.

Ambos pusieron la guardia arriba puesto que cada vez que veían a Sasuke o alguien parecido a él, un Black angel los atacaba. Naruto decidió romper el silencio y pregunto al Uchiha…

"que haces aquí Sasuke?, acaso tu… ¿eres el Black angel que nos ha estado atacando?"

"no, yo soy de la unidad especial ANBU y vine a protegerte en caso de que Hinata falle" contesto con su acostumbrado modo frio

"¿ANBU?... ¿me pueden explicar qué es eso?" dijo el rubio confundido

"déjame explicarte Naruto…la unidad especial ANBU es la encargada de misiones tanto importantes como peligrosas, ya se me hacia raro que no mandaran a uno a esta misión, pero yo pensé que Sasuke era el Black Angel, pero si él es un ANBU… ¿Quién es en realidad el Black Angel?" dijo Hinata meditando un poco en la situación que se encontraban en ese momento

"es cierto" comento Naruto ya entendiendo la situación

"creo que ya se quien es, pero no tenemos ninguna prueba contra…"

"¿contra quién Sasuke?" dijo una voz muy espectral dirigiéndose al portador de sharingan, parecía ser el Black Angel que quería atacar de nuevo…

---------------------------------FIN DEL CAPIITULO------------------------

Espero que le haya gustado y de una vez les digo que se va a terminar hasta navidad, es decir, ese día o uno antes voy a subir el ultimo capitulo

Me siento muy triste porque no dejaron reviews (inner: a excepción de una persona), yo no les pido mil reviews, solo que me den aliento para seguir escribiendo pero aun así continuare esto hasta el final

NARUHINA 4ever

Sayonara


	11. Dulzura Artificial

MI DULCE ANGEL

DULZURA ARTIFICIAL

Todos estaban muy sorprendidos de saber la verdadera identidad del Black Angel, nadie se lo esperaba pues creían que el angel caído era Sasuke, en verdad que la noticia les cayó como un balde de agua fría ((inner: no les revelare el nombre, ni sexo hasta el final, si soy muy mala…muajajaja))

"No puedo creer que seas tú…" dijo Naruto muy sorprendido de la identidad del Black Angel

"no puede ser que todo este tiempo nos hayas engañado, maldición y yo creía que en verdad nos apreciabas" dijo la dulce angel guerrero

"A mí no me sorprende en lo mínimo" comento el Uchiha con un tono arrogante

"¿a caso ya lo sabías, idiota?" grito el rubio rojo de rabia

"lo sospechaba, pero no quise llegar a conclusiones precipitadas"

"paren de hablar de mí, par de idiotas, yo no siento ningún cariño o algo así por ustedes dos" refunfuño el Black Angel

"Cuéntanos por qué estás aquí, se supone que debes estar con tu padre Orochimaru o… ¿me equivoco?" Dijo Sasuke con su seriedad

"¿acaso…es cierto…eso?" murmuro Naruto confundido

"claro, no me creas si no quieres"

"como de todos modos van a morir les contare…"dijo el Black Angel

Antes de ser esto yo vivía en una pequeña aldea. Lo que conocen como Tokio antes eran verdes campos y todo era muy hermoso hasta aquel día…ese incidente lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer, todo era normal cuando de pronto unos bandidos atacaron la aldea y no dejaron rastro de ella, estaba a punto de morir así que decidí hacer un pacto con Orochimaru-sama para que me diera la vida eterna, pero me traiciono y me mando con los ángeles caídos y aquí estoy" termino el Black Angel

"pues en ese caso…" grito Hinata a la vez que atacaba a su enemigo, quien solo esquivo el ataque con mucha facilidad

"Eres tan débil, no sé como tu padre te quería tanto a pesar de ser una inútil" comento el Black Angel con un tono parecido al de Sasuke

"¡¿Qué sabes tú sobre mí padre y yo¡Dímelo!" grito Hinata furiosa, pues no soportaban que hablaran mal de su familia y mucho menos de su padre, a pesar de lo que le habían hecho…

"déjame contarte…"

"¿recuerdas que en la casa Hyuuga habia una sirvienta a la que despidieron por tomar unas joyas tuyas y de tu hermana? Supongo que si…ese día vi como tu padre te apreciaba, te envidiaba pues yo no tenía dinero, ni familia ni nada, ni siquiera amor. Te quería tanto que iba a permitir que tú te casaras con aquel chico, supuse que sería el mejor momento para atacar, así que me metí dentro del alma de Hiashi y hice que te dijera que no permitiría casarte con ese ingenuo, tu escapaste y decidí eliminarte de una buena vez así que me volví a meter y hice que tu novio te dejara. ¿Lo del accidente y cuando te abandonaron en aquel hospital? También yo lo hice porque te odio y ahora te quitare a tu amado Naru-kun"

El Black Angel mando un ataque que iba directo a Naruto, parecía que nada podía detenerlo, hasta que algo se interpuso entre la flecha y el, era…era…Hinata. Habia sacrificado su propia vida con tal de salvar la de su amado…Naruto ya habia soportado demasiado sin enojarse, pero ahora parecía que iba sacar al Kyuubi

"Naruto-kun, no te preocupes…estoy…estoy bien" dice Hinata antes de caer desmayada en los brazos de Naruto

"esto no te lo perdono…Sakura…te matare" grito el rubio muy molesto

"ja, ja, ja, quiero verlo, perdedor" dijo Sakura con un tono tétrico…

------------------------------FIN DEL CAPITULO-----------------------------------------

¿Qué les pareció? Esa no se la esperaban ¿verdad?, espero que les haya gustado este capi, pues a pesar de ser corto le puse mucho empeño ((inner: creo que si estaba inspirada))

Les agradezco mucho todo el apoyo que me han dado para terminar esta historia ¡¡Arigato!!

Les digo que el próximo capi será el penúltimo y el final lo colgare en Navidad o un día antes

NARUHINA 4ever

Sayonara


	12. Adios mi amado Naruto

MI DULCE ANGEL

ADIOS A MI AMADO NARUTO

Si que Naruto estaba molesto, podía soportar su carácter y tono, podía soportar los insultos, pero no soportaba que lastimara a Hinata. Eso ya era el colmo

Naruto se preparo para atacar, ya habia sacado una de las nueve colas de Kyuubi tenía la suficiente fuerza para lastimarla, pero no la rapidez. Sakura se movía con una gran agilidad para esquivar todos los ataques de Naruto, pero de repente vio como una silueta se movió detrás de ella atacándola con mucha ferocidad.

Era Sasuke el que estaba ayudando a Naruto, pues era su trabajo como ANBU el ayudarlo y protegerlo. La pelirosa cayó al suelo con algo de sangre saliendo de su boca

En realidad, aunque le hicieron un poco de daño a la Black Angel no estaba cansada, es más, estaba hasta sonriendo…

"¡¿Por qué mierda estas sonriendo, que es lo que te causa tanta gracia?!" grito Naruto lleno de ira

"ja¿a caso no te has dado cuenta que aunque yo muera, tu amada Hinata se irá? El veneno que he puesto en esa flecha estaba reservado para ti, pero al interponerse esa tonta, ella será la que morirá…pero que patético, morir por un amor que es casi imposible que termine bien" se burlo la ojiverde

"tienes razón es tan patético como tu amor por mí, Sakura" dijo Sasuke en un tono muy frio, algo muy común en el

"¿a qué te refieres Sasuke teme…acaso Sakura si te ama?"Pregunto el rubio

"En efecto" comentó el Uchiha

"te equivocas, yo no estoy enamorada de ti, y si tú tienes razón demuéstramelo" gruño la pelirosa muy irritada por esos comentarios

"si así lo quieres te lo demostrare…se supone que tu misión era solo la de eliminar a como diera lugar a Naruto, solo eso, pero en cambio hiciste amigos solo para llegar a mí y hacernos novios, solo dije que si para poder inspeccionar a Naruto, preguntando cosas, solo por eso"

"cree lo que quieras Uchiha, pero yo no te amo" grito aun mas furiosa Sakura atacando a Sasuke que tenia la guardia baja, dejándolo inconsciente y dejándola sola con el Kitsune para la pelea final

Ambos atacaron, pero solo Sakura consiguió dar en el blanco, dejando a Naruto malherido igual que sus compañeros

La malvada Black Angel saco un cuchillo para poder clavarlo en Naruto, ante los aterrorizados ojos de este, ya no le importaba sacar al Kyuubi solo le importaba poder matar al rubio

Cuando clavo el cuchillo se dio cuenta que Hinata, viendo lo que iba a hacer la cerezo, se interpuso con un movimiento entre su amado y aquella arma.

Naruto vio asombrado como Hinata era apuñalada, se sentía estallar en la cólera, estaba lleno de ira y coraje, no lo soportaría mas, así que decido que no dejaría morir a Hinata, se levanto y vio a la pelirosa con sus ojos llenos de odio y libero las otras ocho colas, habia liberado casi toda la esencia del demonio que estaba en su interior

Solo se vio como alzaba con una mano a la malvada y con la otra la golpeaba con todas su fuerzas y solo se vio la sangre en el piso y un cuerpo tirado y con la cara desfigurada diciendo con su último aliento…

"ella también se ira"

Naruto se tranquilizo y vio como las colas que habia liberado se deshacían en el aire, de inmediato fue con Hinata para ver cómo estaban sus heridas.

Era algo muy malo, ya no se podía regenerar, solo quedaba esperar a su muerte, pero como Naruto no lo sabía comenzó a llamar a Hinata, que estaba desmayada.

Pronto llego Yin a la escena y vio como su querida ama estaba a punto de morir, no pudo evitar derramar algunas lágrimas, ella se tendría que ir, y el tendría que quedarse.

Naruto comprendió el porqué de las lágrimas de Yin, pero no quería creerlo así que decidió preguntar la situación.

"Yin-chan… ¿Qué es lo que le pasa a Hina-chan?" pregunto temeroso de la respuesta

"está muy herida"

"pero…se repondrá… ¿verdad?"

"¿no entiendes acaso?!!! Ella no se repondrá de esto, ella se ira y me dejara solo"

Naruto se quedo petrificado por la respuesta de Yin, no podía ser que Hinata se fuera a ir de su lado…comenzó a derramar amargas lagrimas de dolor, pero vio como los hermosos orbes de su amada se comenzaban a abrir con mucha dificultad…intentaba decir algo…

"Naruto-kun…n…no llores…esa era…mi misión…" trato de decir la peli azul para tranquilizar a su querido rubio

"Hinata…no me dejes, yo te amo…no quiero que me dejes solo, por favor"

"Naruto-kun…te amo…p…por favor…bésame…"

Naruto tomo con mucho cuidado la delicada cara de Hinata y acerco su cara a la de ella, se miraron un momento y después la beso, pero no un beso cualquiera si no que estaba lleno de amor y de ternura. De pronto el cuerpo de Hinata comenzó a brillar, Naruto se alejo un poco de ella, algo sonrojado y vio como su amada comenzaba a transformarse en pequeño polvo de estrellas…

"Naruto…no llores por mí…que siempre te protegeré…estaré viéndote…desde…donde este…te amare…por siempre…" dijo Hinata entrecortadamente

"no te vayas, no me dejes" grito el rubio muy triste

"adiós…mi amado Naruto…"

En ese instante el cuerpo de Hinata desapareció por completo, yéndose hacia el cielo y convirtiéndose en una estrella más en el firmamento azul…

--------------------------fin del capítulo-------------------------------------

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT.TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Rayos, no sé porque escribí algo tan triste, me siento fatal, pero espero que les haya gustado ((inner: a mí no, porque Hinata se fue)) pero lo del beso tampoco me gusto, espero que el próximo sea mejor, espero que les guste el final que tengo planeado, nada melancólico ni triste, espero que me quede bien.

Les quiero agradecer todo el apoyo que he recibido, en verdad que lo aprecio mucho, le agradezco con todo mi corazón, pero sin más que decir me despido diciéndoles lo mismo que siempre:

Dejen reviews

NARUHINA 4ever

Sayonara


	13. Mi Dulce Angel, Al fin Juntos

MI DULCE ANGEL

ÚLTIMO CAPITULO T.T

JUNTOS…POR SIEMPRE

Habían pasado dos largos años desde que Hinata se habia ido de sus brazos, en ese tiempo Naruto se mudo junto con Jiraiya a la pequeña ciudad de Konoha y ahí Jiraiya conoció a la ex maestra de su hijo, Tsunade y ambos se enamoraron y se casaron, ahora Naruto vivía solo en su pequeño apartamento con nuestro querido gato Yin.

Los dos conversaban de muchísimas cosas, de hecho, se habían vuelto muy buenos amigos pero a pesar de ello se peleaban mucho.

A veces (la verdad muy pocas) regresaban el tiempo en cuando su amada y querida ojiperla estaba con ellos, pero al final de su charla, el rubio se iba a encerrar a su cuarto y lo único que hacia durante todo el día era llorar.

Ahora era diciembre y la navidad estaba muy cerca, pues ese día era 23 de dicho mes pero la verdad el ya no celebraba eso. Cuando todos los demás estaban con sus familias él solo se sentaba en su viejo sofá y se ponía a ver miles de películas hasta el amanecer, no habia adornos ni nada y todo estaba oscuro en esas fechas, en vez de parecer Navidad parecía Hallowen.

Pero esta vez sería diferente, esta vez ya no estaría solo nunca, pues tenía pensado suicidarse para poder reunirse con Hinata y lo haría en punto de las doce de la noche del día siguiente ((ósea en navidad)) ((inner¡oye idiota yuni-chan! Habías dicho que este fic no terminaría ni trágica ni melancólicamente ò.ó)) (ya lo sé y no va terminar mal, yo sé lo que hago y por favor no te pongas tan agresiva ¬.¬x))

Decidió salir a dar su último paseo de todos al medio día, solo para recordar algunos viejos recuerdos…cuando estaba en la plaza de la ciudad de Konoha vio todas las luces, los regalos, la gente tan feliz y apurada con lo que harían esa noche para cenar y se puso algo triste.

Paso de ahí al centro comercial seguir observando todo, cuando de pronto escucho que un coro cantaba una vieja canción de navidad…

Himno a la alegría:

_Coro:_

_Escucha hermano la canción de la __alegría_

_El canto alegre__ del que espera un nuevo día_

_Ven__ canta, sueña cantando, vive soñando el nuevo sol_

_En que los hombres volverán a ser hermanos_

Después de esas estrofas escucho una voz muy conocida para el…

_Si en tu camino solo encuentras la tristeza_

_ Y el llanto amargo de __las__ soledad completa…_

_Ven__ canta, sueña cantando, vive soñando el nuevo sol_

_En que los hombres volverán a ser hermanos_

Naruto se acerca a donde proviene esa dulce voz solista y para su sorpresa se encuentra que la persona a la que pertenece esa voz de miel es ni más ni menos que su amada Hinata, quien solo lo mira a los ojos y sonríe tiernamente después Naruto quería ir por ella pero decidió que era mejor dejarla terminar la canción que estaba entonando

_Coro:_

_Ven__ canta, sueña cantando, vive soñando el nuevo sol_

_En que los hombres volverán a ser hermanos_

_Hinata:_

_Si en esta tierra _

_No encuentras la alegría…_

_Búscala__ hermano_

_Más__allá__ de las estrellas_

_Ven__, canta, sueña cantando, vive soñando el nuevo sol_

_En que los hombres volverán a ser hermanos_

_Coro:_

_Ven, canta, sueña cantando, vive soñando el nuevo sol_

_En que los hombres volverán a ser hermanos…_

Cuando todos los miembros del coro terminaron de entonar la hermosa canción, el centro comercial estallo en aplausos. Naruto no espero más y fue a buscar a Hinata para después estrecharla entre sus brazos y hacerle varias preguntas…

"¿Hinata qué es lo que haces aquí?"

"Nada, solo vine para verte" dijo muy feliz la peli azulada

"¿te quedaras?" pregunto el rubio

"Claro que si" dijo muy entusiasmada la Hyuuga

"¿Por cuánto tiempo?" ahora se escuchaba un tono muy triste en Naruto

"Todo el tiempo que quieras Naruto-kun, si lo deseas toda la vida"

Naruto sonrió abiertamente para su amada, la cual se puso algo colorada. Naruto guio a Hinata a su apartamento y cuando Hinata lo vio pensó que era de verdad muy tétrico, pero… ¡habia tantas cosas que hacer en tan poco tiempo!, primero fueron por un pequeño pavo para cenar, luego por unas luces y adornos y por un hermoso árbol de Navidad recién cortado.

Ambos chicos se pusieron a ordenar la casa y arreglar con adornos, a cocinar y demás cosas…

-------------------------------Después de unas horas…-----------------------------

Todo el apartamento habia quedado muy hermoso. No habia quedado rastro de aquel lugar tétrico y horrible que antes era, ahora todo estaba muy hermoso con muchas luces, muchos más adornos y un bello árbol con muchas y brillantes esferas y una gran y dorada estrella en la punta del pino.

Ahora todo lo que faltaba era buscar regalos, pero eso lo tenían que hacer cada uno por su lado, pero lo tenían que hacer rápido si querían encontrar algo bonito para regalarle al otro, así que salieron y quedaron de verse en el departamento a las 8:00 ((inner: ósea, dentro de dos horas)) para una sorpresa que Naruto le iba a dar a Hinata.

Ambos encontraron algo bonito para regalarle al otro…

-----------------------------A las 8:00 en casa…-----------------------------------------

Naruto ya estaba en casa para cenar y después ir por la sorpresa. Se dispusieron a cenar, cosa que ambos disfrutaron pues no habían probado bocado en casi todo el día…

Ambos fueron a ver los fuegos artificiales en una colina cercana llena de hermosas flores llamadas Nochebuenas, se sentaron y vieron el espectáculo tomados de las manos, cuando todo termino Hinata le dio su regalo a Naruto, que era un i-pod, pero este le dijo que esperar hasta llegar a casa .Regresaron y estaban a punto de dar las doce de la noche y empezaron a conversar y cuando al fin dieron las doce Naruto saco una pequeña bolsa de regalo y se le entrego a su amada cuando saco la pequeña caja negra de terciopelo y la abrió Naruto le propuso algo muy hermoso…

-Hinata, desde que nos conocimos te ame y en cuanto más nos conocíamos y platicábamos, mas me enamoraba de tu incomparable belleza y hasta estuve a punto de quitarme la vida con tal de estar junto a ti así que te pregunto…si tu…tu…te quieres…¿te quieres casar conmigo?- dijo muy apenado el rubio

-como decir que no si yo también me quiero casar contigo…te amo…Naruto-kun- dijo la Hyuuga con lágrimas en los ojos y a la vez sonreía abiertamente

-yo también te amo, mi princesa-

Ambos se besaron con mucho amor y ternura como su primer beso, pero ese beso término en una noche de lemon… ((Inner¡no se hagan ilusiones de nada!! Es que no relatare porque no soy pervertida, así que los que querían algunas escenas así se aguantan las ganas, gomen –V.V-))

A la mañana siguiente Naruto se levanto y vio a su amada junto al árbol, que de inmediato fue hacia él, lo beso y le dijo:

¡¡¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!!!

-----------------------------------------------------------FIN-----------------------------------------------------------------------

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT.TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Al fin termine esta historia, les agradezco mucho a todos por su apoyo, las lecciones y felicitaciones que me han dejado.

Yo, antes de ser escritora, creía que escribir un fic era muy fácil y siempre sería muy buena, pero al empezar a escribir me di cuenta que es algo muy difícil que te llega a desesperar, pero a la vez descubrí la pasión que se debía poner en la historia esto es lo que me ha inspirado a seguir y también gracias al apoyo de todos y se los agradezco de todo corazón

¡¡¡¡GRACIAS POR SU APOYO INCONDICIONAL!!!

Este capítulo está dedicado a:

Mukuru, isa.namura-chan, Samiko-chan, pau14, My-san, black rouse, mari8876, Darkangelous, HyUuGa-YuMi, dani-chan, chica93, itachi15, momo.0, Aelilim, luna, Rydo-Hina, rinku, naruhinashippuuden, naruto-kun,carlos, Natalie, Baldur Prime, Gabe Logan, Akira2712, kaoru tsukimine, neji hyuuga´s girl, Water Dragon y a los que no comentaron pero leyeron, Gracias!.

Ahora esta humilde escritora se despide de ustedes deseándoles unas felices fiestas y ojala la pasen con sus familias, mis mejores deseos para todos mis lectores, pero pronto (ósea el próximo año) sabrán mas de mí, no se las pierdan

((Inner: no se olviden pasarse de vez en cuando por mi profile para ver si hay mas historia o para dejarme un mensaje y por cierto también subí un especial de navidad, si quieren pasar a leerlo se los agradecería mucho))

NARUHINA 4ever

And ever

SAYONARA


End file.
